


Proud to be Mabifica

by pyromania2667



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gay, Gay Pride, Gen, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Commission for https://wombatking.tumblr.com/It's a little AU they have with an aged up Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 13





	Proud to be Mabifica

Pacifica knocks onto the door to Mabel’s home, unable to shake her mind off the thought of last year. The Pride Parade is today and Mabel is excited as ever. She idly fans herself as she waits another moment for anyone to answer the door. Even in the morning, the California heat can be discomforting, at the very least her light dress isn’t hurting the situation.

She waits hardly a moment longer as footsteps approach. She is greeted with Dipper opening the door, “Oh, Hey Pacifica.”

“Hello! It’s me, I just need to get out of this heat… Thanks.” Pacifica wastes no time entering as Dipper shifts aside to make room for her, “The AC back at my place is on the fritz, this city life can be harsh.”

“What, is the fashion line not paying the bills?” Dipper mocks.

Pacifica brushes the bangs from her eyes, now locking her gaze with Dipper, “Everything is going great, I’ll have you know. It’s just that my AC broke down earlier this morning and I wanted to get out of the heat.”

“Hope everything is alright then. Mabel is in her room as per usual, I think she just finished vlogging, so you can go ahead and meet up with her.”

“Looks like I’m fashionably on time, as per usual,” She replies as she dismisses herself from Dipper.

Pacifica sashays to Mabel’s room, knocking on the closed door.

“Come in!” Mabel exclaims, “I just finished my morning vlog anyway, it was great!”

Pacifica presses open the door, it slides open with little resistance.

“Hey Mabel, I wanted to come over and say hi. We have plenty of time to prepare for the Pride parade today.”

“Pride march, pride march!” Mabel chants as she blows into the straw of her wheelchair, spinning it around to meet with Pacifica, “I can’t wait, we can finally go together as a couple, it’s going to be so great!”

Pacifica stifles a snicker, even since the accident, Mabel has not changed one bit. Waves of sorrow cascade through her mind as the memory of last year consumes her. It was at the beach and Mabel wanted to show off her “amazing swimming skills”, but she crashed into a wave and fell straight into the sandbar along the beach floor. The horror of it all and the trip to the hospital was brutal, but Mable remained strong. She broke her spinal cord and is completely paralyzed from the shoulders down. Despite everything, Mabel has not lost sight of herself or dropped an ounce of her delightful demeanor.

“Do you like my shirt?” Mable asks, shaking Pacifica back into reality.

Pacifica takes a peek at Mable, she’s wearing a violet short sleeve V-neck with the center supporting a rainbow flag with a handicapped figure in the middle of the motif.

“Of course, you definitely rock any kind of shirt you wear,” Pacifica replies.

“Ha! I knew you’d like it, so I got one FOR YOU TOO!”

“What? You did?”

“Yeah, check out my closet, silly!”

Pacifica shifts her attention to the closet door of Mabel’s room, on it is an identical copy of the shirt Mabel is currently wearing, clung onto a hook with a clothing hanger.

Pacifica rushes to the shirt, clutching the soft fabric between her fingers, “Oh my gosh, you actually went and got one for me too?”

“Uh, yeah!” Mabel exclaims, “What a ridiculous question. I would be insane NOT to get us matching shirts for the Pride march!”

Pacifica can’t help but laugh this time, unhooking the shirt from the door and laying it on Mabel’s bed. Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she gives Mabel a soft hug around the shoulder, “Mabel… I… Thank you so much for this gift, I can’t tell you how much this means to me. I’m so happy we can finally do this together.”

“Aww, it was nothing…” Mabel replies, “Afterall, it’s the least I could do, we are a couple, right?”

Pacifica begins to disentangle herself from the hug, “Yeah, we are, aren’t we?”

“And you know what couples do, ri-i-i-ight?”

Pacifica stares at Mabel briefly, “They do things together?”

“They decorate my wheelchair for the PRIDE PARADE!” Mabel exclaims, “Go to my closet! I have stored EVERYTHING we could need to decorate.”

“Alright, decorating your wheelchair sounds kinda fun,” Pacifica replies as she saunters over to the closet, “What did you think of decorating with?”

“EVERYTHING!” Mabel exclaims as Pacifica opens the closet.

Pacifica stares in awe at the array of bins stuffed within the interior. Toys, baubles, and plenty of crafts litter the closet.

Pacifica turns back to Mabel, “So… what did you want me to-”

“Everything!” Mabel exclaims once more, “Take out everything! We’re going to make this the best wheelchair ever!”

“Oh, everything? That’s… that’s just like you, alright.” Pacifica spends time taking out the bins one by one until there’s an assortment of different accessories for the chair to be decorated splayed out across the room. “That’s everything…” Pacifica states breathlessly as she drops the last bin onto the ground.

“Any idea what we should start with?” Pacifica asks.

Before Mabel can give a response, there’s a knock on the door.

Dipper’s voice rings from the other side “Is everything alright? Did something fall over?”

“Everything’s fine, thank you,” Pacifica responds.

“Pride march! Pride march!” Mabel chants, “We’re getting ready for the pride parade by decorating my wheelchair!”

“Ha, well okay then,” Dipper replies, “Happy you two are having fun then. You guys go enjoy yourselves at the parade.”

“We will!” Mabel chimes.

“Okay,” Mable says, shifting her attention back to the decorations, “I say we start with some stickers. You can never have too many stickers!”

Pacifica opens the lid to the bin filled with sticker books, “Any in mind?” She asks.

“Yeah! You already know what the answer to that is!”

“All of them?”

“ALL OF THEM!”

“Okay, let's stick to a theme, how about some rainbows, like our shirts?”

“Yeah, that works, just slap them on the back of this sucker!” Mabel states as she nods toward her wheelchair.

Pacifica peers at the book in her hand. It’s slathered in stickers of bright rainbow colors and rainbow-colored animals. Lisa Frank herself would be proud.

Pacifica sifts through the pages until she’s found stickers she’s content with before showing them to Mabel. Peeling off the sticker as it clings onto her finger, she shows it to Mabel.

“Look, it’s a little rainbow pig. Cute, right?”

“Just like Waddles! I know he’s having just as much fun as we are back at Gravity Falls,” Mabel cheers

“Alright, in memory of him, let's get to these stickers, shall we?”

After sufficiently decorating the back of Mabel’s wheelchair to her satisfaction, Pacifica moves onto the other bins.

She pops open the lid to one of the plastic bins, “Tassels,” She states

“TASSELS!” Mabel chimes, “Yes, I LOVE tassels!”

“Nice, I’m sure they’ll look great on the arms.”

Pacifica grabs hold of the rainbow-colored paper tassels. She brings them up to her eye, getting a closer look, “These definitely will do.”

“Slap those bad boys onto this baby!”

“Oh, of course, your highness…” Pacifica teases.

“It is to my decree, that my steed shall be primed and proper for the event,” Mabel replies mockingly.

Pacifica lets out a small chortle as she ties the tassels to the arms of the wheelchair. She drags her fingers along the loose strands, causing them to sway gently in the air.

“It’s nice, but what could we be missing..?” Pacifica asks.

“I got some balloons on my desk just for the occasion!” Mabel responds

Pacifica turns her attention to Mabel’s desk, there’s a handful of balloons held down by the weight of a plastic tube instead of a string.

“Balloons! Yes!” Pacifica exclaims, “That’d definitely complete the look!”

She grabs the glittery rainbow-colored balloons and ties them to the back of Mabel’s chair. Once fastened tightly, Pacifica takes a step back to admire the view.

Pacifica gives a nod of satisfaction, “Perfect, I’m going to change into this shirt and we’ll be set to go..”

Pacifica leaves for the restroom to change her dress, upon exiting she realizes that Mabel has already made her way to the main room of the home.

Mabel cheers upon catching eye of Pacifica, “I’m so ready for this! Finally!”

Pacifica grabs the keys to their van, “Alright, let me help you into the van, it’s time to get our pride on.”

After helping her into the vehicle, Pacifica fastens her phone to Mabel’s chair so she can begin streaming their journey.

“It’s time! It’s finally time!” Mabel cheers into the camera, “I can finally go to the pride parade with my beautiful girlfriend! Say hi, Pacifica!”

“Hey guys…” Pacifica responds, not taking her eyes off the road.

“Haha, yeah! Pride march! Pride march!”

“I’m definitely excited.”

The ride to the parking lot was mostly uneventful to their pleasure. Mabel never ceased her cheer nor her constant downpour of commentary into the phone.

Pacifica parks the van and helps unload Mabel from the vehicle. “It’s about time,” Pacifica states, “I’m getting so excited, I can’t believe this is actually happening!”

“Woah, calm down, Pacifica,” Mabel states, “We’re just here to… HAVE FUN! Pride March! Pride March!”

Pacifica gives Mabel a gentle grin, “Alright, let’s get this parade started!”

“Aww, c’mon,” Mabel croons, “You have to give your girlfriend a kiss before we get started…”

Pacifica smirks, shaking her head softly, “All right.” She replies before giving Mabel a quick peck on the cheek.

“That’s more like it!” Mabel cheers, “Let's get to this march!”

Pacifica waves to the phone camera as she positions herself behind Mabel, guiding her to the event.

The summer warmth isn’t overbearing at this hour as they journey deeper into the parade.

Mabel continues streaming her vlog. “Finally here! After all this waiting, I’m finally here!”

Pacifica clears her throat.

Mabel snickers, “We’re finally here! I’ll let the whole world know that we’re dating!”

As the event begins to heat up, the pair quickly find themself slowly forming a crowd. Several fans for both of them are cheering and elated to see their idols at the parade.

“Line up, people,” Pacifica commands, “Let’s get things a little in order so we can take pictures.”

“Yeah, get in line you bunch of weirdos.” Mabel mocks, “You guys need to take turns so everyone can take a pic with this weirdo.” Mabel shifts to Pacifica, “It’s okay, they can take a pic with me after they’re done with yours.”

Pacifica can’t help but laugh a little, “Yeah, yeah, but you’re my weirdo…”

“That’s the spirit!” Mabel cheers.

With the sun high above the sky, the couple spends well over an hour conversing with their fans. Pacifica goes on about her design techniques.

“Actually, it was Mabel who gave me this shirt,” She states, pulling on her shirt to give an unobstructed view of the motif, “It was such a nice gift, and it means the world to me.”

Soon enough, the Parade is taking off as the couple begins making their way down the streets of Los Angeles.

“It’s too bad I couldn’t fit a confetti cannon on this sucker...” Mabel remarks.

Pacifica gives her a gentle nudge, “I’m sure there’ll be plenty of confetti cannons in this parade.”

As if on queue, several beads are tossed along the road, along with confetti and glitter as the floats spring to life. The streets are littered with people parading around with colorful balloons and bubbles flying through the air.

“Pride march!” Mabel chants in elation, “Pride march!”

Assisted by the overwhelming emotions of her girlfriend, Pacifica can’t help but join in, “Pride march!” She shouts, raising an arm into the air.

The remainder of the afternoon is spent vlogging their experience and chatting with fans as they march with the parade.

Mabel is completely enthralled by the barrage of colors and assortment floats and gimmicks. Pacifica finds herself comforted by the fact that Mabel is enjoying every last moment of this just as much as she is. Mabel couldn’t be happier than to represent her pride along with Pacifica.

The hours fly by as the parade begins to reach its end. The couple spends a moment reveling in the afterglow of the event, meeting up with even more fans. They share in the cheer with everyone, catching up on even more fan photos and having a few members join in on the vlog.

“The night is still young Mabel,” Pacifica states as they prepare to leave.

“So much to do, but I really want ice cream!”

“You know… ice cream sounds really nice right now, we can share a cone.”

“Aww, I am blessed to have a girlfriend like you!”


End file.
